


The Moth and His Lamp

by emrystbh



Series: Merlin October fic fest 2018 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrystbh/pseuds/emrystbh
Summary: Merlin has a "good" idea for couples costumes for Halloween. Arthur, doesn't think so.





	The Moth and His Lamp

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "Let's do couples costumes"

The meeting was dragging, Arthur thought. It should’ve ended thirty minutes ago. But still, his father went on and on about the benefits of the company and blah blah blah, Arthur really didn’t give a shit. He just wanted to go home, and curl up with Merlin. He let out a groan, every head turned to him.

“Is something wrong?” Uther asked, annoyed.

“Nope, sorry continue.” Shit. The meeting dragged on for another 20 minutes. 

By the time Arthur made it home it was nearing 10:00pm, he closed the door with a groan and let out a relieved sigh. The whining of a cat instantly starts up, “Kil- fuck!” Arthur lets out a shout as he trips over discarded shoes. “Merlin!” Arthur yells.

“Huh?” Merlin calls.

“Your shoes!”

“Sorry! Just move them to the side, make sure you don’t trip on them!” Merlin says. Arthur gets to his knees with a scoff, and starts petting their cat.

“I don’t know why I put up with him,” he quietly laughs to himself, scratching Kilgarrah’s ears. Arthur stood up, kicking Merlin’s shoes out of the way, and toeing off his own. Walking further into the flat, he saw Merlin on the couch with a pumpkin onesie on. He walked towards him, bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Hello.”

“Welcome home!” He said, grabbing Arthur’s arm and pulling him on the couch with him, he curled into his side, “how was work?”

“Boring,” Arthur groaned out.

“I put some leftovers in the microwave, I’ll go heat it up for you.” Merlin said, kissing Arthur’s lips and standing up. 

“Thank you.” Arthur leaned his head back, closing his eyes. The sound of Merlin singing along to “This is Halloween” could be heard over the hum of the microwave. He promptly fell asleep. 

“Arthur.” Merlin shook him awake. 

“Hmm?”

“How about you go get undress and meet me in bed, you can eat there.” Merlin silently laughed.

“Messy.” Arthur mumbled sleepily.

“That’s what trays are for.” He said, pushing Arthur towards the bedroom. Arthur sleepily took off his work clothes and put on some sweatpants, crawling in bed. Merlin soon followed, putting the tray of food in Arthur’s lap. Arthur hummed in appreciation, and started stuffing his face with the noodles. “Oh! I almost forgot! Look at these spooky lights I got!” Merlin said, turning on lights in the shape of pumpkins, they hung over the bed frame. 

“Spooky?” Arthur asks after swallowing the noodles.

“It’s spooky month!” 

“What?” Merlin sighs, he turns off the main light, leaving the orange glow of the pumpkins, and crawled in bed, “So I was thinking.”

“God help us all,” Arthur joked, suddenly feeling more awake after finishing the food.

“Shut the fuck up!” Merlin laughs, “anyways as I was saying, I was thinking we should do couples costumes!” He said excitedly.

“For what?”

“Halloween of course!” 

“It’s 29 days away, why are we planning this now?” Arthur asks, laying his head on the pillow.

“Because Gwen invited us to her Halloween party so we have to start planning, and I don’t want a repeat of last year.” Merlin mumbled out the last part, also lying his head on the pillow. Suddenly, Arthur starts howling with laughter. “Shut up!” Merlin hit his chest, “It’s not funny!”

“Your spider-man costume ripped, as you screamed ‘Wednesday’ how can I not laugh!” Arthur said, continuing to laugh. 

“How was I supposed to know it was going to rip!” Merlin spluttered out.

“That’s why you read the reviews.” 

“Reviews are for cowards.”

Arthur laughed, and pulled Merlin into his chest. Soon, they fell asleep. 

-

“How about we go as Steve and Bucky?” 

“No.”

“Sherlock and John?”

“No.”

“Draco and Harry?”

“No.”

“Levi and Erwin!”

“Who?” 

Merlin grumbles in annoyance.

-

“I actually fucking hate you.” Arthur says, as they make their way towards Gwen’s on Halloween night. He adjusted the moth wings that are strapped around his back. Merlin just laughs, the lamp shade falling off his head in the process. “No like you’re actually dead to me, I don’t want to be associated with you anymore.” 

“Stop being so dramatic.” Merlin said, picking up the lamp shade and putting it back on his head. He rings the doorbell and a few seconds later Gwen opens the door. She drops her drink and immediately starts screaming with laughter.

“Yep you’re dead to me.” Arthur says, and walks into the flat. Merlin follows, laughing with Gwen as he sees the tears streaming down her face, her eyes twinkling in the light. Further into the rooms, he could hear the laughter of his friends and Arthur’s annoyed grumbling.


End file.
